Numbers 70 Last Shadow
by Yami Chaos And Kaito
Summary: Kaito's Yami gets controlled by a Numbers card. How will they defeat this powerful foe that they didn't even know they had. Beware! There are flying plates! O.O
1. Into The Millenium Dragon

**Chaos: GREAT! I get possessed! Just what I freaking need!**

**Kaito: How do you think I feel? Everything bad always happens to me!**

**Me: This idea came to me randomly! Don't worry! I'm working on Heroes Throughout Time :) I just had to post this**

**Chaos: Hey look! It starts with someone running through rain -_- All of your fics do that**

**Me: At least all the ones in which Kaito gets the crap beaten out of him**

**Kaito: Gee, that makes me feel so much better**

**Chaos: Yami Chaos And Kaito do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

Kotori was trudging through the rain on the way to Yuma's house when she heard a blood curdling scream rip through the air. She broke into a run as she raced toward the scream. When she got to the clearing in which the scream had originated she saw Kaito on the ground passed out.

"Hey Kaito!" She called as she ran over and knelt next to him "Are you ok?"

He stirred and noticed that Kotori was trying to help him "I'm fine" He tried to snap but failed miserably. He pushed her away and tried to stomp away but didn't get very far. Dark spots clouded his vision and he fell face-first unconscious onto the ground.

"Kaito!" Kotori cried and ran over to him. She was relieved that he was just unconscious. She called Yuma from her D-Gazer.

/D-Gazer/

"Hey Kotori! What's up!" Yuma waved at the image of his friend.

Kotori turned the D-Gazer toward Kaito so it showed an image of him.

"Is that Kaito?! What happened to him?" Yuma asked worriedly.

"I don't know! He just seems unconscious but can you come over?" Kotori asked her friend

"Sure thing! On my way now!" Yuma answered and hung up the D-Gazer.

/End call/

A few minutes later Yuma showed up and Kaito hadn't so much as twitched the whole time "I wonder what happened to him… You stay here. I'll go look for Orbital"

Kotori nodded her head while Yuma raced off with Astral floating behind him. The duo found Orbital hiding behind a garbage can "What are you doing back there Orbital?" Yuma asked curious as to why the robot was hiding.

"Is she gone?" Orbital asked from behind the can.

"I don't know who "She" is but there's nobody here except for an unconscious Kaito. How did that happen?" Yuma quizzed the robot.

Orbital peeked his head out from behind the garbage can "Kaito won a number but it somehow controlled Chaos"

"Who is this Chaos that Orbital speaks of?" Astral inquired.

"How should I know?!" Yuma snapped at the alien spirit. He then turned back to Orbital "Who's Chaos?"

"Kaito-sama doesn't like me telling people about her" Orbital spoke with a stubborn edge to his robotic voice.

Yuma sighed when he realized he wouldn't get anything else out of the robot, and walked back toward Kaito "Maybe we should take him to my home" Yuma offered "I could call my sister and she could help us"

"Good idea" Kotori agreed as Yuma pulled out his D-Gazer and dialed his sister

/D-Gazer/

"Hey little bro what's up?" Akari spoke as she looked up from her work.

"I found one of my friends unconscious!" Yuma yelled.

Akari looked at him strangely "What happened?"

"We don't know! Please come!" Yuma begged desperately.

Akari nodded her head "I'll be there in a few" she spoke as she got up to get the car.

/end call/

"Akari's coming" Yuma stated as he plopped down next to Kaito.

"That's good" Kotori looked slightly relieved that Yuma's older sister was coming to help out.

"Yuma what do you think by Orbital asking if "Chaos" was gone" Astral asked. He was more curious as to whom this girl was then the situation at hand.

Yuma paused for a minute and thought it over. He then came to the conclusion that "I have no idea". Kotori shot him a weird look but then figured that her friend was having a talk with Astral

A car honked as it drove into the clearing. "yes! Sis is here!" Yuma cried and ran over toward the car.

"So where's your friend?" Akari opened the car door and walked out.

"Over this way!" Yuma started to drag her toward the unconscious Kaito.

When she saw Kaito she asked "He looks my age" she commented "How old is he"

Yuma blinked "Uh… why?"

Akari turned slightly red and answered quickly "No reason! Let's get him into the car"

Yuma looked at her strange while Kotori was attempting to hide her giggles. Yuma shrugged it off and commented "Well? Let's hurry it up!"

Akari quickly nodded. Together they managed to get Kaito into the car. Astral was amazed that the numbers hunter was out like a light and hadn't stirred once during the whole ordeal.

Akari drove them to Yuma and her home. They stuck Kaito on the couch, and Kotori and Yuma talked while sitting around the kitchen table.

"I heard someone scream and I ran over to the clearing." Kotori told Yuma what happened "When I got there he was slightly conscious and tried to get up and walk away but he collapsed"

Yuma looked over where at the couch Kaito was unconscious on with worry "Do you think he'll be ok"

Kotori smiled "Don't worry Yuma! I'm sure that he'll be up and trying to steal your soul in no time" She spoke with irony in her voice.

Yuma laughed "Yah he does tend to do that"

Astral noticed a necklace that Kaito was wearing. It gave off the same feeling as the key did. It was shaped like a dragon. Astral being the curious spirit that he is reached down to touch it; when he touched it he got sucked into it.

/In the millennium dragon *That's what the pendant is*/

Astral was transported into what seemed to be a house "Where-where am I?" He wondered out loud. Before he could explore some more he heard arguing.

"Why did I have to be the one possessed? Why not you?" A female voice whined.

"Because my photon mode protects me dumb ass" Kaito growled back.

"Yah well I'm an ancient Egyptian tomb robber! They usually can't breach my defenses! How did Numbers 70 do that?" The female voice turned from whining to complaining. Astral heard the word numbers and was immediately curious. He wandered toward the voices.

Astral then heard a crash "Chaos… Why'd you throw a plate" Kaito asked with mild amusement in his voice.

"It was mocking me" Chaos, who was apparently the girl that Orbital was talking about hissed. Kaito to Astral's great shock chuckled lightly.

The alien spirit wandered into a room which he assumed was the room in which humans replenish their energy. Kaito was sitting on a chair watching Chaos stalk around the room throwing random objects at things with a quirk of a smile on his lips.

"I mean it's totally not fair! How'd it do that and how come it used shadow magic to make itself my body and why did it beat you up and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Chaos pointed at Astral after finishing her long sentence.

"A naked welsh man riding a unicycle… HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Kaito grumbled and looked at where Chaos was pointing. Great that's just what I need. He sighed when he saw Astral "Get out of here. Door's that way" He pointed toward a back door.

Astral blinked. Chaos took this as an opportunity to introduce herself "Hi Astral! My name's Chaos! Pleased to meet you!"

**Well, there's chapter 1... if you like it I'll continue :)**


	2. Explinations

**Chaos: um... hehe I guess we did kinda steal the name of the numbers**

**Kaito: BUSTED!**

**Chaos: Sorry bout that! I'm apologizing cause I KNOW Kaito won't! Yah if I ever want to borrow something I'll be sure to ask!**

**Kaito: Still busted**

**Chaos: *Growls* For that you have to do the disclaimer!**

**Kaito: WHAT! WHY?**

**Chaos: cause I don't want to**

**Kaito: Fine! Yami Chaos And Kaito do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal... THERE HAPPY NOW?**

**Chaos: very :)**

Astral blinked in shock at the petite female "How do you know my name?"

Chaos' grin grew even wider "When Kaito TOTALLY kicked your butt! I mean it was hilarious!" She burst into giggles.

Astral looked over at Kaito to see he was holding the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache "What were you speaking about numbers?" Astral asked the Chaos.

She mock pretended to think "Well… let's see… what happens when someone gets a number… OH YAH THAT'S RIGHT THEY TAKE THEM OVER!" She glared at Kaito "And if it wasn't for YOU I would still be with my original host and not have a crazy number with its own body! Not to mention it's an exact duplicate of me!"

Kaito sighed "Your host had a numbers… and I am slightly regretting that I didn't go after you last" Astral cocked his head at the unnatural way the numbers hunter was behaving.

"Liar!" Chaos stopped being upset and raced over to Kaito "You LOVE me" Much to Astral's surprise she hugged him tightly.

Kaito attempted to get Chaos off… the key word here is ATTEMPTED "Get off me!" Kaito ordered.

"No! Cause we are BBFS FOREVER!" She hugged even tighter.

Kaito sighed, giving in to Chaos "Fine whatever". Astral opened his mouth to comment on something and Kaito glared at the floating entity "NOT A WORD!"

"Quit being so mean to the guest!" Chaos released Kaito off the death hug and bonked him on the head.

Kaito thought for a second and then his face turned triumphant "He would only be guest if someone invited him!"

Chaos glared "Yah well screw you!" she stuck her tongue out. She stalked over to Astral "Come on! Let's go somewhere where the party pooper isn't there!" Much to Astral's shock… apparently he's shocked and surprised a lot by Chaos… she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

They reached the living room "So why are you here Astral?" Chaos asked as she jumped onto the couch.

"I wanted to know what happened to Kaito" Astral spoke.

"Oh… numbers 70 Last Shadow totally beat the crap out of him!" Chaos spoke nonchalantly as if this were an everyday occurrence "So if you see someone that looks like me that's the numbers! If you'll excuse me I have to go back to annoying Kaito!" She raced off toward the kitchen. Astral took this opportunity to leave the dragon. But before he left he heard Chaos yell "Cheese tacos are better than normal ones!"

/outside the millennium dragon/

Yuma saw Astral appear out of nowhere next to Kaito "Hey, where were you?"

"In this pendent it would appear" Astral spoke calmly as he studied it.

"You were INSIDE there?! I thought you could only do that with the key" Yuma gaped.

Astral shrugged "Apparently Kaito was beaten up by a numbers"

Yuma blinked "Kaito told you that from the pendant?" He could hardly believe that the numbers hunter would tell Astral something like that.

"No the girl that Orbital was talking about, Chaos, told me" Astral informed Yuma.

"Kaito has a Astral being too?!" Yuma gaped in shock.

Astral thought back to Chaos "No, I do not believe so. She looked very human… brown hair spiky bangs and brown eyes"

Yuma looked confused "So a human spirit… is that even possible?" He asked Astral who was nodding his head "So… what numbers was it?"

"She mentioned something about numbers 70 Last Shadow" Astral remembered their brief conversation "We should go out looking for that"

Yuma looked at the sleeping Kaito "What if he wakes up?"

Astral blinked thoughtfully "I do not believe he will wake anytime soon… they seemed to be having a long argument over something called "tacos" when I left"

Yuma fell over anime style and thought _'Kaito likes tacos? Of all the things I never thought I'd see'_

"Well! Let's go then!" Kotori ran out the door.

Yuma raced after her "Hey wait up". Astral floated beside Yuma as they raced off.

**Chaos: Special thanks to all the people that reveiwed! You both get a cookie! *Pulls cookies out from under bed***

**Kaito: so THAT'S where you were hiding them**

**Chaos: *hands reveiwers cookies* no Kaito you can't have one**

**Kaito: but...**

**Chaos: *runs away* YOU'RE NOT GONNA LAY A FINGER ON MY COOKIES!**

**Kaito: *chases* it's butter finger dummy!**

***NO WE DO NOT OWN BUTTERFINGERS... IN ALL REALITY THEY TASTE HORIBLE!***


	3. Lots of jewlery is SO not tacky!

**Chaos: I just have so many ideas for this!**

**Kaito: And I'm not in this! **

**Chaos: Next chapter... next chapter...**

**Kaito: *gulp***

**Chaos: Yami Chaos And Hikari Zana do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

Yuma and Kotori were randomly walking around… not really knowing where they were going "So… uh anyone know how we can find this numbers card?"

Astral pondered this "Chaos said look for someone that looks like me… so look for a female who has brown hair and brown eyes… and also had jewelry basically over every inch of her body"

Yuma looked even more shocked than ever "So not only does Kaito have a girl spirit living in his pendent he has one that's obsessed with JEWLERY?!"

Kotori looked at Yuma curiously "What's going on?"

"It was quite tacky too" Astral stated while thinking about all the jewelry she was wearing.

"It's STYLISH!" Yuma and Astral froze and turned around to see a seething Chaos glaring at them "Of course YOU wouldn't know because you're an alien who DOESN'T EVEN WEAR CLOTHES!" She continued to yell at Astral. Yuma gaped at the transparent girl.

"So you are real! … One question though. Why are you a girl?" Yuma asked with his mouth wide open.

Who in turn rolled her eyes "I dunno! Why are you a boy smart ass?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at Yuma.

Kotori was just gaping at her "I… I can see you!" She stuttered.

Chaos jumped up and down, her jewelry rattling with the movement "Cause I'm letting you! I can use my shadow magic to do that stuff!" She beamed at Kotori.

"What I meant to say was… if you are a girl why are you bonded to Kaito?" Yuma asked struggling not to offend the strange female.

Chaos sighed and ran her hand through her long messed up hair "If you MUST know… my host had a numbers… I think it was illumiknight" She shrugged and continued with her explanation "He beat her with his Photon deck and he won the card, the millennium Dragon, and my deck… that I still use mind you!"

Yuma was still processing the information he had been given "So… are there others inside his head?" He asked hopeful for all the souls Kaito had captured "Cause he gave my friend Shark his soul back after our duel in the-"

"key… yah, yah, yah I know!" Chaos didn't want his explanation. She looked at their curious stares "What?! I was there too! I saw everything!"

If Astral and Yuma were confused before they were even more so now "You went in with him?" Astral asked just to confirm it.

"Yah I probably could go in their right now if I wanted to" She shrugged "But we son't know where the souls go… I just sorta latched onto him and Shark didn't have a numbers so he was set to go and Kaito could let him go. Now I'm gonna go look for Orbital. Cause it seems pain in the ass can't find him" She shrugged and ran off without another word.

"Well now we know what she looks like" Kotori stated.

Astral cocked his head "Yuma, what is a 'Pain in the ass'?"

Yuma ran off "COME ON KOTORI! LET'S GO LOOK FOR THE NUMBERS!"

Kotori shrugged and followed him as they continued to search for Numbers 70 Last Shadow.

Unknown to them someone was watching them from the shadows "I will destroy you" The person let out a mad laugh and a '70' appeared on her hand.

**Astral: what is a 'pain in the ass?'**

**Chaos: we'll tell you when you're older**

**Astral: But I'm...**

**Chaos: You can't remember you're age! So therefore we'll tell you when you're older!**

**Yuma: Gee I can see why Kaito's so mean all the time!**

**Chaos: *Anime vein* You shall die a horrific death**

***Everybody but Kaito runs away from her***

**Chaos: suckers! Works every time!**


	4. Rescue

**Chaos: nobody's commented**

**Kaito: actually I don't mind on this one**

**Chaos: Yah… PLZ COMMENT!**

**Kaito: quit whining!**

**Chaos: Yami Chaos And Kaito do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zex**al

Chaos ran up to where Kaito was "have you found Orbital?" she asked him impatiently.

"No! Help me find him" Kaito demanded the ancient Egyptian tomb robber.

She cocked her head and pondered this for a minute "No I don't think I will" She came to the decision.

He sighed and thought of a last resort "I'll bake chocolate chip cookies when we get back" He offered. Chaos jumped up and down in happiness. He obviously took this as a 'yes' because she started to look around for the missing robot.

Chaos peered behind the garbage can "Found him!" She called over to Kaito who was looking around on his own. He ran over and looked behind the garbage can to see his robot in a deep sleep. "I think he's sleeping" She commented while hearing the loud snores emitting from Orbital 7.

"Wake up!" Kaito ordered the robot who woke with a start.

"Yes Kaito-sama!" The robot went on pretending that he wasn't sleeping "I was just resting my optical sensors!"

Chaos raised her eyebrows "While snoring right?" She cryptically asked Orbital. Who sweat dropped

Kaito glared at the two "Orbital, just stop time so we can find Numbers-70" he ordered. Orbital immediately stopped time so that only numbers holders could move in the field.

"AHHHHHHH!" The trio heard Yuma scream. In pain or fear Chaos and Kaito couldn't tell.

"Should we go check that out?" Chaos asked nonchalantly; already knowing the answer to the question.

Kaito nodded his head and raced off. Chaos jogged up next to him as he raced toward the scream.

-Where Yuma is-

"Let Astral go you monster!" Yuma screamed as he stared in horror as Shadows pinned Astral to a wall of darkness.

Numbers 70 rolled her eyes "Yes like I'm gonna listen to a pipsqueak like you" She scoffed at Yuma.

Kaito jumped down from a building and landed on his feet gracefully. "Again with the dramatic entrances" Chaos facepalmed herself.

"Kaito" Astral spoke in shock at the fact that the Numbers Hunter decided to show up.

"More people to bargain with" Numbers 70 laughed evilly and used her power to fling Chaos to the wall of darkness and tie her there.

"You ok?" Kaito barked at the spirit. Yuma's eyes bugged. He had thought that the only person that Kaito cared about was Haruto, but it seemed that somehow he cared about this spirit as well.

"I'm bound by shadow magic" Chaos breathed as the shadows lapped around her, they were affecting her less than Astral "I've been better"

"If you want to save your little girlfriend you'll have to beat me in a duel" Numbers 70 smiled while her duel disk activated.

Yuma was prepared to have to save Chaos and Astral on his own but Kaito surprised everybody again "For starts she is NOT my girlfriend. And next bring it… PHOTON MODE ACTIVATE" He yelled as he went through the photon transformation.

Yuma's eyes bugged as he watched Kaito prepare his deck "I'll duel you to save Astral!" Yuma declared out loud.

"All the better" She let out an evil giggle "Gives me more of an advantage"


	5. Finally! Some dueling!

**Chaos: WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH ZEXAL! DO I LOOK LIKE A MAN!**

**Kaito: …**

**Chaos": DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT!**

"Alright" Last Shadow Grinned "I'll let you go first… you'll need all the help you can get"

"Yah well you'll need help when I'm through with you" Yuma tried to talk back but failed. "I draw! I lay one monster face down in defense mode! Also I lay two cards face down to end my turn!" Yuma grinned "Beat that!"

Astral sighed "You're dueling with Kaito… remember"

"Oh..." Yuma laughed sheepishly "Sorry"

Chaos glared "dweeb!"

Kaito made no reaction except for watching the numbers look at it's hand intently "I draw!" He looked at his hand

Chaos got bored and started to sing "Bye bye Miss. American Pie. Drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was-"

"SHUT UP!" The numbers yelled interrupting Chaos

"That wasn't very nice" she scolded the numbers "Kaito like my singing though!"

Yuma blinked at Kaito "She's not annoying you?"

"Could be worse" he shrugged "I play photon crusher in defense mode. I also lie one card face down and end my turn"

"Kaito's playing defense?!" Yuma asked shocked.

"You'll see why" he shrugged nochalantely

The numbers nodded her head "indeed! I draw! First I play Red Eyes B. Chick in attack mode!"

"WHAT?! But that's puny!" Yuma declared.

"It has an effect" Kaito sighed at Yuma's stupidity.

"Yes it does! I can send it to the graveyard to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" She declared "Then I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast! That means I can inflict damage equal to my beasts original ATK. Although it can't attack this turn. Red Eyes! Attack Yuma!"

Kaito smirked "I thought you would use that so I placed Mystical Space Typhoon! It can destroy your spell!"

Yuma's eyes widened "You stopped me from taking damage"

Chaos yelled from the side "Are you dying?!"

"No dumbass! I'm not!" He glared at Chaos.

"I play three cards face down and end my turn!" The numbers declared.

Yuma grinned "Well then I flip Gogogo Golem faceup and summon Achacha Archer!" His smile widened "But sense I summoned Achacha Archer I can deal you 500 points of damage!" The numbers grunted as her life points went down to 3500 "Then I can build the overlay network to summon NUMBERS 39 UTOPIA!"

"You dummy!" Chaos screamed.

"I activate the spell Brain Control! This allows me to steal your monster" She grinned.

"NO UTOPIA!" Yuma screamed. He bowed his head "I guess I end my turn"

"My draw! I summon another photon crusher! And sacrifice them both to summon GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" The dragon came roaring onto the field.

Kaito looked at her facedown and realised what it must be "I end my turn" he sighed.

The numbers smirked "smart move… I activate Card Trader! It's a continuous spell that allows me to send one card from my hand to my deck. Shuffle it. And then draw another card!" She went through the sequence and when she drew the card she smirked "This card will be the instrument of your demise!"

"Never good when that happens…" Chaos trailed off. Yuma and Astral were basically gaping at Kaito and The Numbers.

"I play Red Eyes B. Chick in ATK mode and then activate it's special ability!" Another Red Eyes appeared "I overlay my two beasts to create a model of me! NUMBERS 70! LAST SHADOW!"


	6. The conclusion

**Chaos: AND NOW… THE CONCLUSION!**

**Kaito: Do you always have to be so dramatic?**

**Chaos: yah… I kinda do! :D**

**Kaito: I hate you! Yami Chaos And Kaito do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

*Ok… I have no inspiration for the duel so I'm just gonna say that Kaito kicked butt and Yuma just kinda… was Yuma*

"GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON! ATTACK WITH GALAXY BURST STREAM!" Kaito declared the last attack with precision and his mighty dragon destroyed Numbers 70. Chaos' mortal body went flying through the air and then returned to Kaito's Millenium Dragon.

"Ok… I've seen a lot of weird things but that takes the cake!" Yuma gaped at what just happened.

Chaos and Astral were then released of their shadow realm chains. "Gah!" Chaos screamed as she fell onto her face.

Kaito rolled his eyes and then used his photon hand to take Numbers 70. Something blocked him and sent him flying through the air.

"A flying kite!" Chaos snickered.

Kaito growled back at his spirit "Not exactly the best time right now Chaos!"

"What happened?" Yuma asked "Why'd you go flying when you tried to take the Numbers?"

All of the sudden black goopy stuff started to flow out of Numbers 70 "Because you imbeciles I was the one controlling Numbers 70 to do my dirty work. I must admit, she wasn't one to be controlled… at first" Black Mist appeared out of the card.

Chaos' eyes bugged "So you used your own brethren to accomplish your goals?! That's sick!"

"And this comes from the girl that uses Shadow powers" Black Mist cocked his black eyebrows.

Chaos did the peace sign at Black Mist and grinned "You betcha!"

"Ok what's going on?" Kaito asked confused.

Everyone ignored the confused Numbers hunter. "Why Numbers 70?" Yuma asked "Why not one of MY Numbers?"

Black Mist cocked his head "You possess the key… I cannot possess you while you have it. Therefore I needed another unwilling host"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kaito exclaimed frustrated.

Chaos spun around "Ok… let me explain this in Kaito language… EVIL NUMBERS BAD!" she explained it like she was talking to a 5 year old.

"Oh… ok" Kaito shrugged and found a wall to lean against.

Yuma and Astral blinked incredulously at the Numbers hunter. They then turned back to black mist who was getting frustrated they were paying more attention to Kaito. He then decided to fling his tentacles at Chaos.

"The frig!?" Chaos yelped and easily dodged them.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Black Mist screamed in anger.

"Are you having a middle child syndrome or something?" Chaos asked incrediously.

Yuma blinked in surprise at hoe easily Chaos back talked "How can you be so brave against a Numbers?"

"I've faced down an angry Kaito before… compared to that, this is a piece of cake!" Chaos gave Yuma the thumbs up.

Black Mist charged Chaos "I destroy you!" Chaos easily dodged.

"Kaito get the numbers!" She ordered while she was still dodging attacks from Black Mist and attempting to lead him away from the Numbers card.

Yuma watched incredulously as Kaito who was slouched against the wall jumped up and became a blur of motion as he ran for the numbers. "Astral… I wonder why Kaito listened to her"

"I do not know Yuma. It appears that they have worked together for quite some time" Astral states after observing how the two work as a team.

Kaito grabbed the numbers and threw it to Chaos. She caught it with ease and used its power to send Black Mist flying back into a wall.

Chaos then started concentrating on something. "What… what are you doing?" Black Mist asked alarmed as he started to fade in and out.

"I'm using Numbers special ability! You didn't think it was called Last Shadow for nothing did ya?" Chaos smirks "It has the power to seal the numbers inside Numbers 70's host"

Kaito facepalmed himself "You're either really heroic or stupid!"

"I'm leaning more on the stupid" Chaos nodded her head.

All of the sudden Black Mist disappeared completely and what looked like a burn mark of the number 96 was burnt just beneath her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked with mild concern.

"I think so… just glad that that thing's gone!" Chaos grins. She then throws the card to Yuma.

He catches it and looks at it in shock "The card… is grey"

"I took Black Mist out of it… You can still play it but I took Black Mist's spirit out of it!" Chaos smiled proudly.

"Come on!" Kaito called to his spirit and started to walk off.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" She screeched and ran after her retreating host.

Yuma and Astral watched them leave "So she can seal the numbers?" Astral wondered out loud.

"It looks that way… and she's working for Kaito" Yuma sighed in defeat "She seems like she would make a great friend"

"When I was in the Millenium Dragon… it appeared that they were just friends arguing… she was not treated with the same coldness he treats his coworkers with" Astral comments

"Well" Yuma started "It looks like the hunt for the Numbers just got more interesting"

**Chaos: Ta-da!**

**Kaito: I actually did something useful!**

**Yuma: so Chaos can seal numbers?**

**Chaos: yah! That's Numbers 70's special ability! It's kinda like that Lucky Strait has the incredible luck ability!**

**Astral: I believe you should end this fanfic now..**

**Chaos: *sniff sniff* alright… review and tell me how I did**


End file.
